Not for anything or anyone
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: Teyla worries about John and his desire to return to Earth.


I own absolutely nothing! Oh well. I am just going to borrow the lovely characters of SGA for awhile.

Story takes place near the end of Season 1 before Atlantis has a method of returning to Earth

"Not for anything or anyone"

by MadCapSciFiwriter aka AthosianGirl

Teyla sat alone. A metal tray placed before her on the cafeteria table. She was not eating, only pushing around a lumpy, beige mass of food with her fork. The personal of Atlantis walked by the table and the solitary figure, no one thinking to ask to join her or even say hello as they passed by. All believed that the young Athosian leader enjoyed the solitude of being by herself. In truth no one knew what to say to Teyla. To the people from Earth, Teyla truly seemed other worldly; to reserved, to withdrawn….so she was carefully avoided.

There was one person that did not need an invitation to join Teyla. Lt. Col. John Sheppard walked into the dining area and upon seeing Teyla, immediately walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Teyla. Not a fan of or mash potatoes I see." John reached over and took the fork out of Teyla's loose grip and grabbed a bite off her tray.

He grimaced at the grainy taste. "I can see why. This must have come out of a box. Now real mash potatoes you would like. Creamy, fluffy and served with gravy alongside a few shavings of turkey. Mmmm" John pushed Teyla's tray away and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to visualize a feast before him.

Teyla sat back also and examined the boyish features of John Sheppard, whose lips were now slightly tilted up in the corners signaling his enjoyment of his fantasy feast. Teyla was not sure what a 'turkey' was but a smile slowly crossed her face as her eyes gently traced John's familiar features.

But her smile slowly slipped away. All to often Teyla found John reminiscing about the things that he left behind on Earth. From Ferris wheels to football, beer and popcorn, Earth always seemed to offer such wonderful things but here on Atlantis…..

Teyla rose quietly from her chair and soundlessly picked up her tray.

Lost in his thoughts, John suddenly felt that something was wrong. Opening his eyes and sitting up, John barely caught a glimpse of Teyla as she left the dining room. Startled by Teyla's abrupt departure, he quickly stood up and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey" John called out but Teyla too lost in her thoughts did not answer or stop her progression down the hall. John jogged until he was next to Teyla and placed his hand on her elbow to get her attention. "Teyla, what's wron…..?"

"Do you miss your world Col?" Teyla's abrupt question startled John.

"Ah sure, Can't get my Monday Night Football through Stargate TV" he jokingly replied, flashing her one of his boyishly charming grins.

But his grin faded away when Teyla made no response, no smile in return or even give him one of her reproving looks.

"Teyla, What's wrong? John grasped Teyla by both shoulders and turned her so she faced him.

"Teyla" John gently placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. What he saw caused his heart to constrict within his chest.

Teyla's eyes glittered with an unshed wetness.

With a small cry, Teyla pulled away form John and darted around the corner.

John could do nothing but chase after her, calling her name. Finally Teyla reached an empty corridor and fell to her knees. John was right behind her and when he saw that she had stopped, he slowed his pace until he was standing before her still form.

"You wish you never came to Atlantis, don't you? I can not blame you. You are cut off from Earth, never to see or be near the things you love and hold dear." Teyla looked up into John's eyes, her own etched with anguish.

"You have found nothing here but death, always fighting with the constant threat of the wraith coming. It would have been better had you never come," Teyla said harshly, "if you never…."

John knelt beside Teyla and gently placed a fingertip on her lips to silence her words, "But that's where you're wrong, Teyla… I didn't have anyone to leave behind. No good-byes to say…' He paused a moment, "If a wormhole opened up to Earth as this very moment I would not return. Because if I left…" John gently grasped Teyla's face between his two hands," …this time I would be leaving somebody behind, somebody that I care for deeply."

Teyla's eyes widened as John slowly lowered his head till his lips barely brushed her,

"You."

And then John kissed Teyla firmly upon her slightly parted lips, passionately conveying all of his pent up emotions with one act of honest admission. An eternity was caught in that moment, when John touched Teyla's lips and a wealth of opportunities were opened as to what the future might hold for these two souls that had found each across the stars themselves.

John finally ended the kiss and rested his forehead against Teyla's. "I could never leave you Teyla."

He placed her hand over his heart and covered it with his own. "It would tear me apart. If I left you, I would be nothing more than a hollow shell. Since I met you, you have become everything to me, my guide, my conscious…my heart."

Teyla's eyes became glassy with tears and a quivering smile flickered across her lips. She slowly raised her free hand and brushed her fingers lightly across John's cheek. John closed his eyes and leaned into Teyla's touch.

"I do not know what I would do if you left and returned to your world," Teyla admitted quietly, "You made me belong. I did not have to be Teyla Emmagen, daughter of Tagan, leader of the Athosians...I could just be Teyla. It did not matter if others questioned my loyalty or thought me unapproachable because I had you. I had you to trust in me…"

Teyla paused a moment and placed both hands on either side of his face, "I had you to love."

Teyla desperately clasped John's face, "I don't want to lose that but I see the way you speak of all the things you sacrifice to be here and I wonder if you can be truly happy here on Atlantis."

John smiled into Teyla's eyes, "I may not have popcorn or football but I have all I ever needed in you."

Teyla looked deeply into John's eyes and the conviction she saw eased a part of her soul that before had cried out in despair.

"Even more than mash potatoes?" Teyla whispered.

A rakish grin split across John's face… "Well, I don't know about that…."

A true smile lit up Teyla's features as she gently pushed John's shoulder in mock annoyance.

John grew serious once more and enveloped Teyla in his arms, holding her tightly. "Not for anything or anyone," John whispered into her ear.

And with those quiet words, Teyla felt complete, safe…loved.


End file.
